the BIBLE: the NEW AGE
by Vengeance2100
Summary: A sequial to the most famous book ever writen with a sci-fi twist.


THE BIBLE : Dawn of the New Age

The Past

In the beginning there was nothing and god decided one day to create life. The earth and the universe were born. Mankind came later. But Adam the only man to see Eden was banished with eve to earth to create a new wave of life. Together they created the race and in their disgrace god turned his wisdom and angels where left to over see the development of man.

Over time with a god figure man created there own in the believe that he'd return to correct them but his son an angel of history saw a destructive man has evolved and asked permission to send a Devine message in a vain attempt to change the course of history. He was granted permission and was killed by god but reborn as a human in a female host who still carried the original eve gene.

Over his youth he a serrated himself to remember why he was there upon his 30th birth day he began to prech to word of god and to reshape human life but the chaotic humans look upon him as evil and had him put to death but in doping so martyred him and solidified the faith of the one true god. However he could never leave the issue alone and continued to manipulate humans with commandments and divine miracles but human where now blinded in there factioned beliefs and decided to war over how the angel came to save them and the more he try to help the more they descended into chaos. When the human vermin developed to forget the beliefs of the past the time of the demon hordes had come.

Demon Hoards.

The human year was 1940 and the human war was upon them once again the first went by with no interest but the angels believed that the demonic powers had a vast interest they tried informing god but he never listened and on the eve of the second war did the demon hordes rise to burn the gates of heaven in the fury of man. With the continuing war of humans the demons grew stronger and the dying army of angels where getting desperate the gates where almost down when they delivered into the hands of the good the weapon that could change the fate of the 3 worlds. With the 1 bomb humans did stopped and the demons began to fail but too much damage was done and the morning star was arising on the horizon to finish that what could not be done. This was when god felt the tears of angels and moved to fight when the 2 fought they mutually destroyed each other and now only and handful of angels where left to defend heaven from the demonic hordes under a new leader called legion.

Legion

The new leader of the demon hordes had a weakness his week ness was his desire to be stronger. So strong that he wanted to be better than the master is he once served is. In doing so the only way he new to be strong was to take the dark soul of a dead demon over time the angels had almost no death while the demons where dying faster and faster. It was said that legion was growing more defiant with each defeat and killing his own to get more dark soul. But his intelligence was never matched he manipulated the human again to gain recruitment to replenish his hordes. The time of ww3 was now nearing humanity again.

The War of 3 Worlds

The same weapon the angels delivered to the hands of human was the undoing of there own as angels don't recruit the dead but only the matters there numbers did not change but hordes vast army's doubled and tripled daily as they continued to attack the ruined gates the angels thought of a new weapon that will only destroy the demons it was called the tears of angels with every tear raining down on earth they stopped the war but only saved a small number of humans they felt that some was better than none then they turned there weapon on hell they left the safe bounders of heaven and fought once more they achieved an unheard level of susses but legion arrived to end it only to be struck down but in the possess changing him. The destruction of ever dark soul with him took ea life of another angel the weapon was not as successful as the angels had hoped but only one escaped to return to heaven to see it in flames and crawling with the demon hordes. But an unexpected balance was achieved legion had changed so much that he could not live as a demon and was locked in hell with he survivor angel in a frozen hell and humans thus did no linger die.

The Immortal human

Under the flaming sky and frozen waste below the humans where never meant to live forever and over time they became ore chaotic and more malevolent they turned on each other again but this time it was different forever human to die an angel was resurrected only to freeze in hell the demons saw that if all humans died they would never achieve dominance so they tried to keep humanity alive but in the proceed revile to the humans they could choose to fight the demon hordes them self's a war consumed the flaming heaven and scorched earth and begun to crack the frozen wastes of hell and all angels did arise again to fight but something was different they could not reclaim heaven and thought they could shear earth. The war ended and all demons where dead.

Genocide

Over time the immortal humans became complacent and now beliefs took root they now begun to believe they where the only life and superior but discovered that the angels where still alive and they begun extermination. But the angels did not lay down and die they fought back and for every almost extinct human that did die from the human blood of chaos a new demon did arise and reclaim heaven for them self's again but the humans did win and all angels where almost gone but the last was left dying slowly as an offering to the demonic powers but as the demon hordes arrived to destroy the last. The last did drop a tear and it landed on the frozen waste of hell which thawed the ice and rained up to heaven and the demons knowing of the dying flame in heaven and now dead hell killed every human alive to take earth and resurrect the morning star.


End file.
